Wolves' Alliance
by The Silver Canis
Summary: A girl, and her brother are summoned to Japan by the Cross Academy for plenty of money, free education, and dorms in exchange for assisting the Disciplinary Commitee. They were brought all the way from America for their great skills and their...species...
1. Chapter 1

A Vampire Knight Fan Fic. Yes, It'll probably have some YuukixZero. I haven't been here in a while... Forgive? ;; On To Chapter One, plz.

--

_What did I get myself into...?,_ A girl thought, looking up at the school she was hired to work at. It was dark now, and everyone should either be asleep, or in classes. She sighed. _At least I'll be able to go to school again. And maybe even a friend or two..._ She was trying to cheer herself up, but was failing miserably. Her pessimistic brain kept on reminding her of everything she had left in America. She looked back at the driver, and thanked him, getting out of the car and making her way to the main branch of the school, dragging a large, heavy crate behind her. "You need to loose weight, moron!" She snapped, turning to the crate. The crate growled angrily.

About three quarters of the way to the head master's office, the girl was taken aback when another person suddenly appeared in front of her. It was a girl about her age, with short brown hair and light brown eyes. She looked very serious with a staff in hand. "You are not authorized to be out of your dormitory this late at night! Go back to your room."

"Um..." O_h, darnit..._ "No, I'm--"

"Go back to your room _at once_, by command of the Disciplinary Commitee!" A deep voice called out of the shadows. The boy came out like a ghost from the trees. He was quite tall, with silvery hair and grey eyes.

"No! Wait for me finishing!" She cried frantically, trying to remember the complicated Japanese. The pressuring of these two didn't help. "Umm... Kaname!" _That **was **the name of the Head Master, right? _She couldn't remember the word for 'Head Master'. "Yes! Umm... please be taking me to Kaname."

The brown haired girl was laughing at her hideous accent and grammer untill she mentioned Kaname. Then she looked up with the same seriousness again. The silver haired one scowled at her with dislike.

"Go. Back. To. Your. Room." The silver haired one snarled, taking a threatening step forward.

_They're still not listening to me! Wait... maybe I can get to the main office if they just leave me alone. There can't be that many 'Disciplinary What-ever-they-are' running around. I know where the main office is, and after the Head Master explains everything, they'll leave me alone from then on._ "Yes, I leave to room now. I is sorry, yes?" She said with a bright, but nervous smile. The brown haired girl looked skeptical, and lowered her weapon slightly. The boy still held his rigid and agressive posture. "I go, now! Bye!" The boy and girl walked closer together and quietly argued over something, occasionally looking over their shoulders to make sure she was still there. The boy seemed to have won. They stepped out of the way. She quietly kept walking past them, but as soon as they dissolved into the surrounding woods, she took off serveral thick chains on the crate. She couldn't keep carrying (or rather dragging) the box like this. She kept on whispering warnings and precautions to the beast inside of it. As the last of the chains fell to the ground, the door on the box slammed open to the ground. Dark amber eyes looked at her from the darkness...

--

**I'M BACK!! **Can you belive it? Over a year since I've been here. I'm probably going to give up a few of my stories. Not enough comments. TTTT


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, quick update. I really enjoy writing these. :D

--

_Previously: She couldn't keep carrying (or rather dragging) the box like this. She kept on whispering warnings and precautions to the beast inside of it. As the last of the chains fell to the ground, the door on the box slammed open to the ground. Dark amber eyes looked at her from the darkness..._

_--_

Zero and Yuuki waited near by, quietly watching the girl remove the chains from the box. When the last lock clicked open, a beast jumped from it's depths, pinning her shoulders to the ground. It growled manacingly, letting slobber slowly drip from it's face. Yuuki jumped up to help, but was stopped by Zero grabbing her arm. He gestured to wait. The girl began screaming in rapid English.

"No, _no_!! Ben, don't you dare!! STOP!! NOOO!!" She wailed. Slobber hit the girl's face. "NOOOOO!! YOU BIG MORON!! IDIOT!! STUPID!!" She screeched. A violent stream of English was directed at the beast. The huge animal 'smiled' at her, displaying all of his teeth. The girl got her arm free, and punched at Ben right in the jaw, knocking him three feet away. Zero and Yuuki looked on, transfixed with confused by the strange sight. She quickly pinned Ben to the ground, and began to punch him with quick little fists. She cursed at him between jabs.

Suddenly, Ben got his feet under her, and flug her into a nearby bush. She let out a feral wail that indicated pain. When she got up, a large brach was jabbed into her back. Again, she surprized Yuuki and Zero by grabbing the tree limb, and pulling it out. The place where it had peirced her skin was healed, but with an ugly dark mark. The stick was the size of a small baseball bat, and the girl had got a good grip on it. Ben now looked quite nervous, but still held his stance. The girl began running at an unimaginable speed twoards him. Ben had jumped up just in time, but she followed him into the air. The girl slammed the piece of tree into his chest, and a sickening _crack_ could be heard, making both Yuuki and Zero close their eyes and look away. A light spray of dark red could be seen in the moonlight.

While they had closed their eyes, they didn't notice Ben falling into another bush, inches away from Yuuki. Ben smashed into the plant, crushing it, and skidding a few yards away.

Miraculously, Yuuki hadn't been touched.

Zero was about to yell at the girl for killing him, but as soon as he stopped skidding, Ben got up, appearing untouched, except for a dark mark on his chest. Ben was about to launch himself at the girl, but then he saw Zero and Yuuki staring at him. His eyes grew wide, and his jaw opened in realization. The girl appeared next to him, apparently planning to attack him when he wasn't paying attention, but stopped when she spotter the spectators, using the same expression as the beast...

--

Yay! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! 'Twas fun. :3 Oh, and **_If you give me three reveiws, you'll get to read a new chapter._**

**_-Kometara42_**


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, you guys are fast! A promise is a promise though. Thanks for the encouragement; I really appreaciate the feedback, and any critique and spell/grammer check is happily accepted. Just don't grammer check on Natalie and Ben's Japanese speech. They're supposed to have bad grammer. Haha! XD Oh, and sorry for the confusion. Hopefully it'll be cleared up in this and the next chapter.

--

_Previously: Zero was about to yell at the girl for killing him, but as soon as he stopped skidding, Ben got up, appearing untouched, except for a dark mark on his chest. Ben was about to launch himself at the girl, but then he saw Zero and Yuuki staring at him. His eyes grew wide, and his jaw opened in realization. The girl appeared next to him, apparently planning to attack him when he wasn't paying attention, but stopped when she spotter the spectators, using the same expression as the beast..._

_--_

The girl tried to think of a remotly good excuse for her and Ben running around and hitting each other at the speed and force they had been going. But she couldn't think of a single good reason. Then, she remembered why she had been asked to come here: The Level E vampire. She was sure they both knew about other creatures that roamed the night, and they would understand what just happened. After the girl had remembered this, she decided that lying wasn't necessary, and there was really nothing to say to them at this point. She turned to Ben, and roared, "Look at what you did!! Stupid!" She made a petite fist, and smacked Ben on his huge head. The animal snorted at her, and looked at Zero and Yuuki, and then back at the girl. She glared at Ben in an annoyed fashion. "Well, what do you want me to say?!" She seemed to pause for a moment, and then opened her hand and smacked herself on the forehead, punishing herself. The girl switched back to Japanese. "So _that _is how you are saying 'headmaster'..." The girl looked apologetic to Yuuki and Zero. "Ummm... Please, be helping me and him get to headmaster." She said, rather embarrassed.

Zero stared at her, eyes squinting in disbelief. Yuuki looked at her, dumbfounded at how simple her initial request had been. "Please tell me you weren't fighting over that. _Please._" The boy's hand was pinching the bridge of his noes, and his brow was furrowed dangerously.

"Pffft!! Ha, no! Me and him were fighting because Ben slobber on Natalie's face, and then Natalie get angry, and punch Ben!" She smiled, nodding her head enthusiastically. Ben's expression quickly twisted into a menacing shape, and he let a loud snarl from his throat. 'Natalie', the name she referred to herself as, made just as bad a face, and suddenly jumped back to her quick and energetic English. "Me?! _ME_?! You're saying _**I**_ starte--"

"NO!" Natalie and Ben flinched back at the sound of Zero's booming voice, and quickly turned their heads in his direction. "No more of this! Yuuki! We're taking these idiots to Cross..." At the sound of her name, Yuuki seemed to break of her stare, and get up quietly. Zero walked ahead, Yuuki at his heels. She was afraid to be alone with the two, not wanting to be near the two _very _destructive beings.

"Oh... Cross was his name, not Kaname..." Natalie muttered to herself, still using English. Ben had stopped in his tracks and stared at her, as if saying,_ Nice one. We could've gotten this cleared up a LONG time ago, but nooo, you and your freakin' memory..._ Noticing this, Natalie stopped, and said "Don't stare at m--"

"_No_!" Zero thundered, twisting around. His face was angrier than Ben's.

"B-"

**_"NO!"_**

--

So yes, Natalie hit Ben because he drooled (intentionally) all over her face. And she_ hates_ when he does this. A _lot._ Then she punched him, and so on and so forth. Just so you know, if Yuuki and Zero weren't there, they could go on for _hours_ untill they'd pass out when they get tired of hitting each other. :D

I've raised the reveiw goal a bit. **_If you give me five reveiws, you'll get to read a new chapter._**

**_-Kometara42_**


	4. Chapter 4

Haha! I'm very hapy about everyone's enthusiasm for a new chapter! You people are quick! As always, critique and spell/grammer check is appreciated, so don't hesitate to point out something!

_Zeroko: 3rd chapter was kinda short why don't you give her a crazy weapon like a giant ax or sword since werewolves have crazy strengh and stuff.. or not since they like to use fists more often then not Ohh and what powers does natalie have? is she like the vampires with the powers and stuff??_

To answer your questions, Zeroko, I'll try to make longer chapters. And she doesn't have weapons, but she has plenty of strength. About the powers, they don't really... have any, but they _are_ immune to vampire powers, like Aido's ice technique thingy...

Oh, and anyone who has questions, don't hesitate to ask, m'kay? :D

_--_

Natalie sulked and pouted all the way to the main building, but made faces at Ben (very much like a child), who did the same. The sight was odd: a teenage girl making funny expressions at a huge, canine type animal, who responded by making faces right back at her. The two occasionally threw rocks at each other they found on the ground, but were stopped by Zero, who yelled at them again. They kept on making faces at each other, though.

The four entered the enourmous building. As they approached the Head Master's office, Natalie's and Ben's faces lit up. It was something they weren't used to; being in such a 'fancy' building. Their eyes darted around, taking in as much as they could. As they got closer, their eyes became wide while looking up at the huge ornamental door. Natalie almost wailed with excitement.

As they walked in, Head Master Cross greeted them with his bubbly attitude, smiles and all.

"Come in, come in!" He cried. Natalie and Ben's nervousness went away immediatly. Their grins were filled with genuine joy. This surprized Zero and Yuuki, who knew that Cross's attitude usually made people uncomfortable.

"Forgive for bad speech. I is no expert in Japanese. He is Ben, and I is Natalie." Natalie gestured to Ben, then herself. The smile was still plastered on her face. Then she seemed to remember something. Her language went to English. "Ben! You should introduce yourself in human form. Talking to something as ugly as yourself gets people scared..." Ben looked at her with pure annoyance and growled, while she directed her speech back to Cross, using Japanese once more. "Umm... Head Master, would you be having any clothes in sized extra large? Ben is wanting to change. It also be helping if you are showing him bathroom." Her expression became slightly sheepish, but still held the smile. Zero and Yuuki exchanged looks, wondering why a dog would need clothes, but the Head Master nodded happily, and got a large box from a nearby closet.

"I haven't needed such a large uniform in a while, so it's a bit old..." He said, giving Ben the box to carry between his teeth. "The bathroom is the first room to the left on that hallway." He said pointing to a nearby path outside of the office. Ben nodded once, and bounded his way to it, making his way past Yuuki and Zero. Once again, they exchanged looks, this time wondering why the dog would understand so well. As Natalie was acquainted to Zero and Yuuki, she shook hands with them. Neither of them were very willing to, but the Head Master wouldn't leave them alone untill they did. Zero was the first to say something after exchanging names.

"Why are these two here? And what the hell are they?" Zero asked Cross, recalling their battle on the school grounds.

"Well..." He seemed reluctant to answer.

"We sent here to be watching a Level E doesn't kill people." A voice said from the hall. It was Ben in his human form, which was easily over six feet tall, but neither Yuuki nor Zero knew who he was. As far as they knew, he was a random person, who (to Yuuki) was very scary, and interrupting their conversation. His uniform was a faded grey, with silver shimmering vines, curving diagonally from the left side with leaves carefully decorated with black lines. It only reached the left side of his uniform, though. "And me and her are werewolves. We here to help Academy."

Zero looked at him, horrified, but speechless. Yuuki's face paled dangerously, and her jaw dropped a bit. Seeing their reaction, Ben improvised quickly. "Haha! No, I is making a joke! We here to help perfects!" He said with a very believable smile. Yuuki gave him a nervous, but very unconvincing smile, and Zero's head drooped in releif or annoyance, Ben couldn't tell. _That was a close one. One of them must be close friends or know the Level E, or else that reaction would've never came out..._ Ben thought to himself. He had unintentionally lied about the werewolf part, though.

"Prefects!" Natalie yelled at him. Even though neither of them were better than the other in pronunciation and grammer, they didn't miss any chances to correct each other.

"Shut up, and stop acting like a stupid little girl!" He yelled back. He was just as prone to switching back and forth between English and Japanese as Natalie.

_Oh, he set himself up for that one... _Natalie thought gleefully. "Ha! I was about to say the same to you!" Natalie had dropped what she was about to say to Ben about his answer to Zero's question when he had said 'prefect' wrong. She decided she would lecture him when they were alone again.

"Children, let's calm down. I'll show you to your room. Zero and Yuuki, you can go to your posts again. The night classes are ending soon." Cross said. They quietly got up, and left without a word.

"_Room_? Did he just say _room_? As in one? As in not two, separate areas, but one?" Natalie said to Ben.

"We're going to kill each other..." He moaned. Neither said anything to the Head Master about it; they were much too polite to complain about a _free_ dorm room, which would've cost thousands otherwise.

As he lead them around, he pointed out things to them, like the pool, the school itself, the pathways that lead here and there. Natalie and Ben forced themselves to act properly in front of him. They wanted to give a good impression (although they probably destroyed their chance earlier), and didn't want to interupt his mini tour of the school, especially so they wouldn't get lost on the huge grounds tommorow.

As they made their way to the Moon Dorms, Natalie and Ben could feel their bodies tensing. Despite their unnaturally weak noses, the smell of a vampire, no, _vampires_, annoyed them. It was tolerable, but annoying. Ben's shoulders sometimes twitched, and Natalie's fingers jerked whenever they got to an area where vampires spent alot of time in. Currently, they were taking their classes, and were due to come out of them any moment now.

As Kaein Cross continued leading them around, something caught Natalie's eye (and nose) in the distance. There was an overwhelming smell of vampires, but she knew Ben wouldn't say anything about it, afraid to offend him. "Umm... Mister Cross..." She said quietly. She pointed to the mob of figures coming out of the large building. "They are all smelling of vampire. I was thinking we only watching one."

"You are. Those are just our other vampire students. Is there something wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"No, no. We just no think there is that many." She said, looking back at them one last time, and then continued.

Finally, they reached the Moon dormitory. _Their_ dormitory. The one that they were _sharing._ With _vampires_.

"This is it!" He said joyously. "Is it all ready that late...? I really have to go, though." He said, looking at his wrist watch. "I'm sorry. Your room number is 224. One of the students will help you get to you room. Bye for now, and thank you for your assistance!" He said, waving a hand behind him.

--

There will be _hell_ when they stay in a room together. Haha! Oh, and they both have rather bad sense of smell. It's cause of where they live in America. -nods-

I've raised the reveiw goal a bit. Again. Sorry. **_If you give me seven reveiws, you'll get to read a new chapter._** Don't worry though. I won't keep rising it that much. The farthest it might get is _maybe_ ten. Very unlikely, though.

**_-Kometara42_**


	5. Chapter 5

Forgive me, those who asked for longer chapters. I've _really_ try this time!

Oh, and cliff hangers are my specialty: I like to keep readers guessing! -smiles-

As alway, grammer and critique are always apreaciated! Anyone who has questions, don't hesitate to ask, m'kay? :D

_--_

_Previously:_

_As Kaein Cross continued leading them around, something caught Natalie's eye (and nose) in the distance. There was an overwhelming smell of vampires, but she knew Ben wouldn't say anything about it, afraid to offend him. "Umm... Mister Cross..." She said quietly. She pointed to the mob of figures coming out of the large building. "They are all smelling of vampire. I was thinking we only watching one."_

_"You are. Those are just our other vampire students. Is there something wrong?" He asked, concerned._

_"No, no. We just no think there is that many." She said, looking back at them one last time, and then continued._

_Finally, they reached the Moon dormitory. **Their** dormitory. The one that they were **sharing**. With **vampires**._

_"This is it!" He said joyously. "Is it all ready that late...? I really have to go, though." He said, looking at his wrist watch. "I'm sorry. Your room number is 224. One of the students will help you get to you room. Bye for now, and thank you for your assistance!" He said, waving a hand behind him._

_--_

They watched as he left from sight behind the large gates separating them from the bridge that led to the main school areas. Natalie smiled and marched into the dorm, ready to greet everyone with a smile. Ben, on the other hand, wasn't, and didn't attempt to hide the boredom on his face. As they entered, they realized that the Night Class hadn't come back yet, so they waited on the stairs. Natalie, to prevent themselves from fighting (and possibly destroying half the dorms while doing so), took out her iPod, and gave Ben a head phone. She put on _Caruso, _sung by Luciano Pavarotti. It was an opera song, which both of them liked. It soothed them, keeping them calm and quiet.

They had an odd taste in music, Natalie and Ben knew. Most of the songs in the iPod they shared were opera and classical music, but certainly not limited to it. They had trance, country, pop, hip-hop, rock (they had plenty of rock), soul, rap, salsa, R&B, punk rock, latin, hard rock, funk, gospel, blues, alternative, and many more genres. Anyone who looked through their iPod would be certain to find a song that they liked.

As Luciano Pavarotti was finishing on a few of his last notes, the door flew open. A boy with blonde hair and icey blue eyes walked in. Natalie and Ben stood up quickly while Natalie fumbled with the iPod, trying to stuff it in her pocket, about to say a greeting. The boy's face twisted as if he had drank an entire bottle of lemon juice, and let his hands fly to his nose. "Ugh! What's that _smell_?! It's disgusting!" He yelled, destroying Natalie's glee at meeting a Night Class student. "Is it you two?! Go take a damn shower!" He yelled again, while trying to wave away the smell. Natalie frowned in concentration. She and Ben would've critized each other had they smelled badly, and they had been sure to be extra clean just for the occasion. Then she remember about a vampire's sense of smell. _Vampires are known to dislike the smell of werewolves. It's only natural that they should: we hunt them,_ She told herself, a bit sad. Another, taller boy burst in after him.

"Aido, what's wro-" He had the same reaction as Aido. Suddenly, a stream of vampires came in the main hall. Leading them, was another tall boy. He had dark hair, and equally dark eyes. Vampires behind him were making a loud fuss, all words having to do with a bad smell. Natalie and Ben tensed. A hush fell over the room as the tall, dark haired boy walked forward and began to speak to them.

"Hello, and thank you for coming from so far away to help us here at Cross Academy, and please excuse the insensitivity of the other students. I am Kuran Kaname, Dormitory President." He said, in perfect English. A few other English speaking vampires translated quietly to others who didn't speak the language.

"Oh, please, use Japanese. My brother and I are trying very hard to perfect the language." Natalie said politely with a smile. "We are very thankful for your effort to make us more comfortable here, though, Mister Kuran." Once again, the other vampires whipered the translation.

"As you wish." He said, mirroring Natalie's expression. "Please, introduce yourselves to the other students."

"Oh, yes, certainly. Umm... I Natalie Morgan. It is making me very happy to meet you all." She looked over to Ben. Small laughs and insults over her accent and grammer could be heard, but were silenced by a sharp look given by Kaname. His mere presense commanded respect.

"I am Benjamin Morgan, but it okay if you are calling me Ben. Thank you for allowing our coming to Cross Acamey."

"_Academy!!"_ Natalie hissed through a smile.

"Thank you for our introducing yourselves, Natalie-san and Ben-san." Kaname said, still smiling. "Aido, Kain, please come here for a moment." As soon as they walked forward, Kaname continued. "Cross-san talked to me of their room, which is number 102. Seeing as that is right next to _your_ room, please show them the way."

"B-but Kaname-sama!! They smell terri-" Aido began, but Kaname raised a hand to silence him.

"All of your belongings will be in the room, along with a kitchen and bathroom. Please make yourselves at home." Kaname said. He looked over at Kain and Aido again, and they walked forward, both looking irritated. They walked up the stairs, quietly grumbling to themselves with Ben and Natalie at their heels. As soon as they thought the four of them were out of earshot, Ben and Natalie could hear the other vampires calling questions to Kaname, who quietly answered them.

It was taking a very long time to get to their dorm, and Natalie didn't like akward silence. She tried several times to engage in a conversation with both of them repeatedly, but they just snorted and looked away from her. They were both trying very hard not to breath.

Finally, they arrived at their rooms. Kaname had been right; they were both next to each other. The room that Natalie and Ben shared was the last one on the walk way. "Thank you for taking us." Natalie said smiling, but Aido and Kain looked away, unwilling to remove their hands from their faces, and gave them dirty looks. They threw the keys at Ben, who caught them easily. He wasn't anymore friendly to them as they were to him. As soon as they got into their own room, Natalie went off. "How rude! You're not supposed to treat anyone like that! I mean, we don't smell! Stupid vampires!" She huffed.

"Stop complaining, and just enjoy it, you whiny little whelp." He growled. It was a fair sized room with two big windows over looking a large forest behind the school. In the corner of the room was two large suitcases and two smaller instrument cases.

"Don't you call me that, you lump of-of! There's no word for you!" She howled, picking up a pillow and catapulting it at his head, but missed slightly, and hurdled twords the instruments instead. He flung his body over the string bass and violin. Even a pillow was very destructive in a werewolf's hand. The cushion flew off his back and into the wall with a dull thud.

"Stop that! You'll break them! Look. They brought our bass and violin." Ben said, picking up his instrument from the case.

"Did they?! Oh, great!" She said happily. Natalie practically skipped to her own. "Palladio, then!" She grabbed her string bass, and began to play, Ben picking up with the serious tempo.

They went under a trance as the song filled the room. It would have be a funny sight --a short girl playing a towering instrument, and a giant of a boy playing a fragile violin-- had they not been playing so well. They both almost stopped when they heard shuffling feet at the door, but only Natalie did so she could open it. Ben continued to play the violin solo, making it sound as if they hadn't realized there were people listening. She crept up to the door, and opened it without warning. There, Yuuki and Zero stumbled into the room, catching their balance before they hit the floor...

--

They're in trouuuble... :O

I'm starting school on Wednesday, so be patient with the updates from now on, 'kay? ;) And I'll be lowering the reveiw goal back to five. I've decided that's the highest I'll go for now.

**_If you give me five reveiws, you'll get to read a new chapter._**

**_-Kometara42_**


End file.
